All We Have
by SilverDinosaur
Summary: To be honest, Sakura Haruno was never expecting to have the dead chase her around, but she lives. But when she has to keep track of multiple guys, and trying not to get eaten, plus running away from the monster who started this mess, it gets hard. And sometimes living isn't enough. But at the end of the day, that's all we have.
1. Can't Take Any Chances

**Chapter 1: Can't Take Any Chances**

She sat there staring aimlessly as she watched the corpses walk around. The said girl had green eyes and bright pink hair, that was dimmed down a few notches because of the dried blood that was staining it. The girl known as Sakura had a plan and she had to go through with it today. Her plan was to go to the grocery store that was located a few blocks down from where she was located, even though it was pouring down rain, she still had to do it. She was on her last few days of food and she knew if she put off getting more food, then she would end up starving. She wasn't very…. motivated these days, I mean, if you were put into a real nightmare, would you want to keep living it?

Yes, the nightmares of all little children have come true, today, in reality, was a zombie apocalypse. Sakura had seen her friends die, one by one. First it was her friend, Temari. She was trying to make sure, Hinata, Ino, TenTen, and herself were safe. Her last dying words were, "I love you guys, please live on."

They were all scared by it. Then a few days later it was TenTen you got bitten. It was when they were just starting to raid the grocery store when a zombie seemed to come out of nowhere and get her.

Then it was Hinata who had been killed off a few weeks later. They were trying to sleep when her and Ino heard a scream, and right there in front of their faces was Hinata, crying and bloody, a zombie eating at her neck. "Please save yourselves, I will always live on inside you," that's what Hinata choked out before she had started to bleed out, and they almost died that day.

When it was just Sakura and her best friend, Ino, she thought it couldn't get any worse, but those were always famous last words right? One day when Sakura had come back from raiding the grocery store, she had seen Ino standing on the roof of there little fort that consisted of a tiny house they had cleared of all zombies. Sakura could only watch as Ino slowly started to fall of the roof, Sakura started to yell her name but before she knew it, Ino was already gone. Sakura had truly lost everything, her friends, her family, and thus, she now was just a void of no emotion.

Sakura had managed to clear out most of her town of zombies, only a few here and there. She has yet to have seen another breathing human in four months, she honestly thought she was the only one left alive. Sakura had thought about suicide multiple times, but she could never bring herself to make that one jump which could end her pathetic life in this shithole of a world. She felt like she had to live on and honor her friends, she felt dying would be like giving up, and she couldn't give up, not now at least. Which brings her to her current predicament, she has to get food, or she would starve. She put her red hoodie over her head and made sure to stretch before going out. Sakura made sure that her blue tennis shoes were tied before she headed out into the rain, metal baseball bat in hand and black backpack on her shoulder.

"Another day, another fight." The pinkette said before heading out. She made sure her base was securely locked before leaving to go to the store. Like stated before, the pinkette had cleared her city of zombies, only a few of them here and there, but she couldn't take any chances. The 17 year old girl made her way down the similar route to the grocery store, still on guard, always looking around every corner, and turning at any sudden noise. Over the past several months, Sakura started training, her eyes and ears were so well that it would even stun doctors. Her muscles on the other hand….. people could say she was a walking powerhouse, if she focused hard enough, she could probably punch a wall so hard it could crack. Once the young girl heard the similar sound of the sliding of automatic doors, she knew that she was going into the front of the store. To her surprise, there was two or so zombies who were drawn to the sound.

"Goddammit. Who the fuck let you in?" Sakura said to herself, I guess she could also be described as a bit insane.

There were two zombies shuffling quite quickly towards her, one from her front, one from the right. Sakura quickly ran towards the one in front of her and hit it's head at a diagonal angle so that the force of the hit would make its head hit the floor and splat into pieces. After that one was done she used the now headless corpse, and pushed it, using her feet, into the zombie that was coming in on her right side. Once the two corpses collapsed, she quickly went over and hit the second one over the head with her bat to put it out of its misery.

"Gomen." She said quietly, without any real emotion. Sakura then heard footsteps in one of the many isles in the store. They didn't sound like the sloppy pattern of a zombie, could it be a human? Sakura had her hopes up only to crush them and put them in a box, she couldn't get her hopes up, for all she knew, it could be an evolved zombie. Sakura then ran into other side of the aisle from where the footsteps were coming from. She had her bat in her hands, her senses alert, and her body ready to attack. As she slowly made her way around to the noise she couldn't help but feel like one of those detectives from a t.v show. She was jerked out of her thoughts when she heard whispering.

"Ow teme! Get off my foot!"

"Shut up dobe! There could be something out here!"

By now Sakura had put on an emotionless face, but she was kinda hyped to face something new. I mean hunting zombies for about 7 months in a row could get a little boring at times.

"If you are human, please make yourself known!" Sakura was yet again knocked out of her thoughts as she heard a voice yell. Good god, where they stupid? I mean if you yell, and per say there were still zombies still in here, they would hoard you. Sakura almost scoffed at the stupid-ness of the people, well she had assumed they were people anyway. As for herself she stayed quiet and made sure not to make any noise. As she heard the footsteps come closer to her, she got ready to attack, after all she couldn't take any chances. When the footsteps stopped for a few seconds, Sakura assumed that they had heard something, but then they sounded like they were retreating.

"Oh well! I guess there's no one here! Might as well get some snacks while we're here!" Sakura heard someone say loudly, too loudly for her taste, doesn't he realize he has a bigger chance of dying because of his big mouth? After all, zombies are attracted to sound.

Once the pinkette could barely hear any footsteps, she deemed it safe to come out of her aisle of hiding, but she first grabbed a few waters and a few boxes of Pringles from the shelves and put the contents on her backpack. As Sakura stepped around the corner of the aisle, she was immediately grabbed to the side and had a hand out over her mouth.

"Why are you here?" A voice whispered in her ear, by the force of the pull, her hoodie had fallen off her head.

"I could ask you the same thing." She whispered back, her voice a little muffled because of the stranger's hand. To be honest, Sakura was kinda caught off guard by the sudden turn of events herself. The guy who was holding a hand over her mouth had her back pressed up to his chest, so she couldn't see who it was. By the sound of his voice, he sounded male, around the same age as her, if she had to guess.

"Have you been bitten?" The voice whispered. Sakura had to hold back a bitter laugh at his question, did she seriously look bitten to him? And what if she was a zombie? She would've bitten his hand off by now.

"What do you think dumbass?" Sakura said back, more like a statement than a question.

"Hm." Was all he answered back, then he lowered his hand from her mouth. Sakura then quickly spun around and was meet like a stranger's neck, god she was short.

As she looked up at the stranger's face, she saw that indeed it was a person, and he was actually quite scary looking.

He had black hair, with equally black eyes. She felt that if she started at his eyes long enough, that he could steal her soul or something.

"Are you the only one here?" He said, surprising her a little.

"Yes. Wasn't there someone else with you?" She answered his question with another question.

"Yea, he went off that way. He's going to get some more food." The male said back, pointing off to the left, farther down the aisle.

"I saw a few walkers in a room over that way. I'm guessing that was the employees lounge." He continued. Sakura guessed that made sense, she didn't really check out the other rooms in the store, she just cleared out the main area where the food was.

"So you're sending your friend to die?" Sakura said, still on guard. She really didn't trust this guy.

"He won't die. As long as he isn't that loud, he'll be fine." She was now going to call him, Jackass. Yes that's a very fitting nickname for him.

"Are you stupid? If he makes any sound at all, then the zombies could easily break down that door. They have better hearing than you think Jackass."

The guy looked very offensive and was about to say something back but was cut off by a bang.

"Dude! Come over here!" Some other guy yelled.

"Shit" was all said proclaimed Jackass said as he ran off in the direction that he said his friend went.

Sakura followed behind him, even more alert if possible. If there were survivors from this war, then she had to help as many as she could.

As the two rounded a corner in the store, they saw a dozen or so zombies quickly making their way around to a blond haired male, also about the same age as Sakura. The hoard was all that was separating the two teenagers from the other. Without skipping another moment, Sakura ran between the zombies with practiced skill, and quickly made it to where a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes was located. After she got to the place that was best in this situation, her mind quickly formulated a plan that would kill all the horrid creatures.

Sakura made sure her backpack was securely on her back and tightened her grip on her metal baseball bat.

"Stay here." She said to the guy beside her. She could not afforded any distractions and she couldn't have him getting in the way either.

Once she charged forward her bat meet with the head of a zombie, she had easily hit its head off. Without stopping, Sakura made her way over to two more. She kicked one's side so that it fell into the other one, as they both fell momentarily, Sakura caved both of there heads in.

Sakura's head snapped up when she heard a gun being fired. Her eyes meet with black as she moved on to face her next opponent.

Now there was only a few zombies left and they were all focusing on the sound of the gunshot.

'Goddammit. Why'd Jackass over here have to get involved?' She thought to herself. She was startled when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a zombie go down that was about to grab at her arm.

"You should stay focused." Was what Sakura heard from the blonde haired guy before she went to kill off the last few last standing zombies. Without a second to spare, she caved in the heads of two corpses and then turned around to kick one in the direction of Jackass and he quickly shot it off, thus leaving one zombie left. Quickly killing it, thus ended the battle.

She then turned around to look at the two who were currently looking at here with expectant looks.

"Just spit it out already." Sakura said as she looked at the two males.

By the sound of her voice the two teens seemed to snap out of there trance. The blonde guy was the first to speak among the two.

"My names Naruto. Um, thanks for saving me back there." The blonde guy, now known as Naruto, spoke.

When Sakura stayed silent, the other boy spoke.

"My names Sasuke, we would like to know yours." Sasuke questioned.

"Are you two the only ones here?" Sakura asked ignoring the question, which Sasuke didn't like.

"No, there are more people in the back of the store with us. We decided to make camp here a few days ago."

Sasuke hit the blonde on the head for telling to much. I mean why should they trust her? She didn't even tell them her name.

"Ok well, I would like to share the resources in here. As long as you don't attack me, I won't attack you, alright?"

Naruto and Sasuke looked at her surprised for a moment. Didn't she want to be with more survivors?

Speaking his thoughts, Naruto asked another question. "Are you with anyone? Don't you want to be with other people?"

"I've been by myself for 4 months, I'll be fine."

"What if more zombies attack?" Naruto inquired. This boy never shuts up, so Sakura had now given him a nickname as well. He was now dubbed as, Loud-ass.

"Listen here, Loud-ass. I've survived for 4 moths by myself, and have killed most of the walkers out of my freaking city. I would like to be alone so I don't have to worry about anyone but me." With that said Sakura turned around, ready to get the stuff she needed and get out of here as quickly as possible.

But before she could get very far, someone grabbed her wrist. Turning around she was meet with cold dark eyes.

"We will agree with your deal if we can stay over at your base. No exceptions."

Sakura had a scowl on her face as she ripped her wrist from Sasuke.

"Give me one reason why I should let you stay with me."

"Because we could survive longer, we could get food quicker, and we could be safer."

"Just so you know, I don't trust you one fucking bit. If I see anyone of your pals miss with me, there dead. Got it?" Sakura ground out.

Naruto had to try not to shiver the sheer amount of killing intent her voice held, he could tell that she was telling the truth.

Sasuke just nodded and started making his way to the back of the store with Naruto close behind.

"Hey Jackass! The names Sakura, just Sakura!" Sasuke frowned at the name, but didn't stop to comment on it. Poor ol' Naruto just stood there looking between the two. Wondering why she didn't have a last name, Naruto then asked his thoughts again.

"You don't have a last name?"

"I don't have one I'm gonna share with you." She bit back. It didn't really matter if they knew her last name, but she can't take any chances.

an: I hope you guys liked the first chapter! I had actually had this in my drafts a long time because I didn't want to post it, but in the end I did anyway! If I have any mistakes please comment and I will gladly fix them (or just comment if you want too). Thanks so much for reading! Until next time enjoy reading your other fandoms!

 **Bye-Bye**

 **SilverDinosaur**

 **I don't own any Naruto Characters, just the story**

 **This book is also available on AO3**


	2. Better Safe Than Sorry

**Chapter 2: Better Safe than Sorry**

Zombie Apocalypse rule number 1: Never make noise if you don't want to attract Zombies, and that means don't yell, and that rule apparently doesn't apply to the two boys who are fighting.

Yes, who would've thought that Sakura would be leading a group of _9_ guys to her base, where she kept everything important to her. Lets list them off shall we?

First there's Naruto, the famous loud mouth of the group. He is full of energy that he gets from god-knows-where. He has blonde hair and blue eyes, witch she is about to gouge out right now if he doesn't shut up. Maybe they could've been friends if there wasn't a Zombie apocalypse, _maybe_. She swears he's going to get killed soon if he doesn't quit talking.

Then there's Sasuke, the famous stuck up emo of the group. He likes bossing people around, and not to mention, he teases Sakura for her height. He's the one that likes to get her mad, even though they have only known of each other for the span of 34 minutes.

Then there's Kiba and his pet dog, Akamaru. Ok she likes Akamaru, but Kiba? Not so much. In fact he is the other guy who is fighting Naruto. She's _this_ close to bashing both of there heads in. Anyway, Kiba was brown hair along with brown eyes, he has red triangles on his face. She was told that he couldn't get them off, whatever that means.

Then there's Shikamaru, he has black hair that and brown eyes. Sakura doesn't really mind him, he's mostly quiet. He loves to sleep and thinks that all things are 'troublesome'. She's surprised he's lived this long, but then again, she was told that he was a genius.

Next in line in Neji. She was surprised to see a familiar face, he was Hinata's cousin after all. The first thing he did was ask her about Hinata, and she didn't answer him. She just looked away from him, and he seemed to get the memo. He had long brown hair and pearl eyes. Sakura tends to avoid him because of the resemblance to his cousin, but she made it a goal for herself to, someday, look at him the same way she looked at Hinata.

Then there's Garra, another familiar face. He was Temari's younger brother, and it also stung to look at him. He hasn't spoken a word to her yet, and that's fine with her. Gaara has red hair and green eyes with the kanji for love on his forehead. From the looks of it, he hasn't slept in a long time, and she can't blame him.

Then there's Shino, he's quiet and laidback. Sakura likes him, he is very observant and knows al ot about bugs. He had brown hair with brown eyes, he wears glasses all the time, along with a grey coat. Like Sakura said, she likes him. He doesn't mess with her and she doesn't mess with him.

Choji is next, he has brown hair with brown eyes, much like Shino. She has learned that he is best friends with Shikamaru, he likes to eat, and that's about it. He's friendly enough, and she can make small talk with him.

Last but not least, there's Lee. _Oh god_ , Lee is about as insufferable as Naruto and Kiba. He's so enthusiastic about everything, Sakura just wishes that he was that enthusiastic about killing zombies. He has black hair that he wears in a _bowl cut_. She knows it's the apocalypse and all, but this kid needs to find a barber. He's always yelling about youth, oh and did she mention that he wears a green jumpsuit. He looks horrendous.

Finally having been fed up with Naruto and Kiba's arguing, she broke Zombie Apocalypse rule number 1.

"If you two don't shut up, I will bash both of your heads in, _with my fist!"_ Sakura's voice bounced off the walls of the abandoned houses.

Naruto and Kiba looked at each other with horrified expressions. "Yes ma'am." They said together, looking anywhere but at Sakura.

By now, they had reached Sakura's base, and she was in the process of unlocking all the locks.

"Why so many?" Choji asked, knowing he meant the locks.

"Better safe than sorry." With that Sakura finally made it in with everyone trailing in behind her.

"Woah, your base is awesome!" Naruto yelled when he looked around. It was really nothing special, it was a two story apartment building that had all the furniture. Sakura had guessed that this was a house that wasn't bought, so that's why nothing was a mess.

As the guys looked around, Sakura stared emptying her backpack.

"There's extra blankets and stuff in the closet upstairs, I'll go get them." Sakura said as she walked passed them, going up the stairs.

Making sure she was out of earshot, the guys started talking.

"Are we gonna raid her?" Lee asked

"No, we're lucky she's letting us stay here. I think that we should stay here for a couple days and take off." Sasuke answered.

"Are we gonna take her with us?" Shino inquired.

"Don't know. We'll make that decision when we come to it." Sasuke said right before Sakura came down with all the things they needed to sleep.

"Your lucky that the person who lived her had an obsession with blankets."

Sakura said humorlessly, only getting a few smirks in reply.

"Ok, let's get straight to the point, I don't trust any of you so let's set some rules. No taking crap that's mine, don't tick me off if you don't want to be feed to zombies, and there's a room upstairs that's locked, so don't try to get in or I'll kick you out with nothing. Got it? Good." She then dropped the blankets on the floor and went to a mini fridge that was located against the wall, right by the stairs.

Sakura then proceeded to take out a beer and open it.

"Aren't you underage?" Kiba said, voicing his thoughts.

By now the rain had lightened up, but you could still hear it as it hit the windows of the tiny house that the teens sheltered in. Then you could hear the laughter of the pinkette.

"It's a Zombie fucking Apocalypse, I'll do what I want. Unless an alive president comes knocking at my door saying that this world was just a game and everyone's alive and there are no dead people walking around, I'll proceed to break the law."

She could hear the sounds of muffled laughter coming from Naruto as hers died down.

"If you guys want one, then go get one. I'm not your slave." Sakura said in an even voice, after some of the males looked at her, her eyes demanding her to get them one. After everyone got their respective drink, they settled down and began to chat.

"Have you guys been together since the beginning?" Sakura asked with curious eyes.

"Uh- Yeah, sort of. We have all been friends before this zombie shit happened, but we all met up with each other a few weeks ago." Naruto said with a small smile.

"How about you?" Lee asked, directing the question at Sakura. She looked toward the ceiling for a few seconds, then decided to take a drink from the beer.

"Well I was by myself for the last four months, but before that I was with four other girls. They were really close friends of mine, but then everything just went to hell so, here I am."

Some looked at her with pitying looks, some just didn't have any facial expression.

"We're sorry for your losses." Kiba said looking at her, but instead of thanking him, she decided to throw her beer bottle at him. Kiba nearly dodged it, it almost hitting his head.

"What the hell was that for?!" He yelled from his spot on the floor.

"Don't pity me. I know the looks in your eyes. Saying shit like that won't bring them back, so don't feel sorry. Got it? Good."

Kiba's dog, Akamaru, came up and nudged her hand soothingly, and Sakura scratched behind his ears in return.

"Well I believe that's enough chit-chat for tonight, so I'm gonna go to bed. Good night losers, oh and if any of you try to take advantage of me while I'm sleeping, I'm-" She was cut off when Sasuke finished her sentence.

"Then you're going to feed us to the zombies, got it." He said while rolling his eyes. Sakura just stuck up her middle finger with a smirk while walking up the stairs, leaving a laughing Naruto in her wake.

"Dude I think I love her, let's take her with us." Naruto managed to say between laughs.

 _[All We Have]_

Sakura sat in her bed, staring at the ceiling, she couldn't sleep. She had so many things swirling around in her head, it made it start to hurt. Now that she actually thought about it, she was crazy to let _nine_ guys in her base. She wanted to trust them, she really did, but past experiences made it hard. She kept thinking; _What if they steal my things? What if they try to kill me? What if- What if- What if-_

These what ifs are what make it hard for her, make her life just that more difficult. After about an hour of just thinking Sakura sighed and decided to get up. She needed to clear her head, so she started making her way to the roof of her base. When she finally got to the roof, she saw Gaara sitting there, just looking either at the stars or the dead city.

Sakura walked up next to his sitting position, looking at the world around her.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Sakura said as Gaara looked up at her.

He grunted in response, nodding his head as he looked back at whatever he was looking at before.

"Was she with you?" Gaara said gruffly, not looking at Sakura.

It took her a couple of seconds to reply, then she realized who this 'she' was.

"Yeah, she was. She saved me along with the rest of my group before, you know."

"How'd she die?" His voice sounded void of emotion but Sakura knew he was close to breaking down.

"We were trying to make our way out of our school, we had no weapons and there were too many of those shit heads blocking the door, so she offered to serve as a distraction, saying she would make it around to the back of the school and met up with us again. She was right at the door that was leading to the back of the school, but there was more coming and she pushed me out of the way, before- before they could get me or anyone else. I saw them coming, but- but I couldn't move." Sakura paused to take in a shaky breath, on the verge of tears. She then decided to sit next to Gaara, who was still not looking at her.

"I-I could've done something, but I didn't. I-I'm really sorry, Temari was such a good person, and I watched her die." Sakura refused to let her tears fall, but no matter how hard she tried, a few had fell.

She could see that Gaara was looking at her from the corner of his eyes, but he made to move to get up.

After a few minutes of silence, Sakura seemed to calm herself down a little, then looked up at the star filled sky.

"It's amazing how many stars you can see without all the light from the city." Was what she said, changing the subject.

Again, all she got was a grunt from the red head, who was now looking at the stars with her.

"You know, it wouldn't hurt to answer me once in awhile." Sakura said with a small smile on her lips. But yet again, he only grunted at her.

Sakura sighed as she stretched out her legs and leaned back on her arms, Gaara doing the same.

"So why are you up here?" Gaara asked her after a few more minutes of silence.

"The same reason as you I suppose, couldn't sleep." Sakura answered back.

"Is it because of us, or your friends?" Gaara said back in a quiet voice, probably trying not to upset her again.

"Mm. Both I guess, it gets pretty hard to sleep these days. I came up here to clear my thoughts, it's not really relaxing when you have nine guys sleeping in your base when there's a zombie apocalypse happening. You know what I mean?" She said with another sigh a small smile on her face.

"I'm surprised that you could deal with them so far, they're so loud and annoying. Hell, I'm surprised most of them have even lived this far." Gaara said with a grin.

"Me too, Naruto seems like the dumb blonde type, and usually those kind of people die first. I'm surprised that my friend Ino had survived as long as she did." Sakura laughed a little, if Ino were here she would have surely hit Sakura.

"How'd she die, if you don't mind me asking." Gaara said in the same quiet voice as before.

Sakura was quiet for a few long seconds before she got up and walked to the edge of the roof, standing on the ledge of it.

"Right here, this is where she jumped." Sakura said her back now facing Gaara, her pink hair tickling her neck and shoulders when there was a small breeze. When he didn't answer her back, she continued.

"I was on the way back from the store when I saw her. It's kinda funny that she decided to take her life instead of living, but I couldn't really blame her for doing it." She let out a bitter laugh after she finished. After a few minutes of silence that felt like hours, Gaara finally decided to say something.

"I'm-I'm sorry." He said awkwardly.

"Don't be. It wasn't you fault that this shit happened, my friends deaths give me something to live for. It's like I carry their hopes with me, and that's why I can never stop fighting, for them and for me."

"That's refreshing to hear. At least someone still has hope in this hell hole." Gaara said, walking up behind her.

Sakura turned around to face him, but she did not expect to be nose to nose with him. She was about to say something but Gaara put a finger to his lips, signaling silence. Sakura now had her senses on high alert as she listened and surveyed the area. When she had the sense of being watched she turned around quickly, she would have fallen off the roof if it wasn't for Gaara grabbing her waist. She could see that the sun was peeking over the horizon, but she could also see something else in the sky.

 _A helicopter?_ She thought, but she didn't have much time to think before it started moving toward them quickly. There was a surge of panic that went through her.

Sakura grabbed Gaara's hand and quickly ran to the stairwell that would lead down into the base they were staying in. By now she could hear the helicopter, and tried to urge herself to run faster.

"Gaara wake up everyone and tell them to get their supplies, we're leaving." Was what Sakura said before running to her backpack.

"Why? It might be a person trying to look for survivors." Gaara said back hurriedly, getting ready to run down the stairs and into the room where the other guys were sleeping.

"Better safe than sorry."

an: Here is the second chapter! I hoped you guys liked it as much as the first one! I am having a lot of fun typing this story and I plan to continue it. Feel free to comment! Until next time, enjoy reading your other fandoms!

Bye-Bye

SilverDinosaur

I don't own any Naruto Characters, just the story

Also available on AO3


End file.
